Wild Storm
by Shawis Relzair
Summary: During the final battle with Madara, Naruto is pulled into time and space only to land on the SDF-1 during the fold. How will him being there affect the war against the Zentradi. M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Storm**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor do I in an means own Macross. Though I will probably have some oc characters those I so own._

_This is the fist story I have done in a long time so no flames I know the grammar is probably going to not be good. I am not an english major and I try if you don't like it dont read simple as that._

I would like the thank Calamity-Queen of Cordite for the story Dragon Lady of Macross, possibly one of my favorite stories. My thanks is for inspiring me to make this story.

Summary: During the final battle with Madara, Naruto is pulled into time and space only to land on the SDF-1 during the fold. How will him being there affect the war against the Zentradi.

Pairings: Naruto/Lisa, Roy/Claudia, Rick/Minmei, all other pairings will go in lie with the cannon.

**Chapter 1: Into the Fold**

Across the burning wasteland that once stood a lush forest and a large village stood two men. On one side was a 17 year old man with bright spiky blond hair, his once orange and black jump suit drenched in crimson laid mostly torn from his body. He panted in exhaustion as his deep ocean blue eyes stared toward the other man that was leaning against him slumped over a little. A puddle of dripping blood formed on the ground between them.

"It's over Madara you shall pay for all the deaths you have brought upon the world in you greedy quest for power."

The blonde pulled back as he pulled the blood drenched sword from the man and stepping back allowing him to slump the ground. Madara lifted his head up slowly as the weakness of his approaching end drew near glaring at the blonde with his now spinning red and black eyes. Focusing on the one who along with his father ruined all his plans, he used the last of his chakra pushing them to his eyes. Just as he prepared his little bit of revenge he let out a chuckling cough more blood hacking out of his mouth as a new trail of blood runs over his lips and down his jaw.

"I may not have one but neither have you Uzumaki, all your friends are gone. Your home is destroyed, and the rest of this world lays in ruins that will take centuries to repair from. It wont have you to help it either, I wont go alone."

The blonde looked down as he felt light the world stared to crush in around him, as reality warped distorting his vision. He could have tried to stop what was coming but seemed to just accept it. He closed his eye as a small smile graced his face thinking he would see them all again soon. With that the last shinobi of Konoha vanished from the world with out a last word.

"**Hey brat! Wake up!"**

The blonde groaned as he opened his eyes looking out at the darkness around him seeing only two large glowing slitted red eyes belonging to that of the legendary demon the Kyuubi. Pushing himself off the ground slowly making his way to his feet.

"**Bout time brat, we don't have much time before we are dead and I refuse to die."**

"I am though fox I have nothing left here to fight for I failed all my precious people. Just let me go to them in the afterlife, I just want to join them in peace."

**"Grrr that's not the Uzumaki Naruto I know the one who never gives you. You didn't fail them, you gave it all to save them in the end and you avenged them that bastard of an Uchiha is going to the deepest pits of hell I can promised you. How about a deal while I can't bring back your precious people I might be able to help you gain new ones to try to protect, send you to a place where someone like you would be greatly needed."**

The blonde stared at the large intimidating fox with a slight tilt to his head in a questioning manner.

"**You set me free and I send you to a new reality that is in need of you."**

"So you can destroy the rest of the world? I don't think so besides why should I believe you, your a demon evil."

**"True boy, but you and I both know while training to master your father and clans abilities you dove into demon lore and know that once I make a swearing promise I have to keep it. I the Kyuubi no Youkai swear that once I am released I may not touch the humans in anyway other then self defense and that I will full fill my pledge you one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto by sending him safely to another world. How is that brat now I am bound to full fill my word and you can believe me, I will be nice and throw in two gifts. First I will give you knowledge of the language commonly spoke by the people in this world sparing you the need to spend time trying to learn it. Second I shall give you a second chakra made up of three tails of my own altered to assist you in a special way in this world, how its helpful is up to you to learn but can promise you it will be of great assistance. So what do you say brat you going to take the deal or are you a cowardly quieter."  
**

Naruto stood there a few moments think the offer over. The fox was right he did know from demon lore that the deal was know legit but did he have enough courage the live on after everything that has happened.

"You know what fox I think I'll take it a new adventure might help me get over my loss."

**"Then pull the seal and let the deal be full filled!"**

Walking up to the bars he reached up and with a single swift pull he tore the seal. The moment he did and energy shot from the demon into him making him glow a brilliant gold. The energy filled him for a few moments before all the color seemed to distort separating into many prism of colors before everything went black.

Else where in pitch black room with 5 young women and a single older man a loud cry rang out from one of the women before a loud thud sound filled the room.

"Commander Hayes are you ok"

"Some one help me please!"

"Get the emergency lights on now." 

A red tinted light filled the room giving it a visible life to the command room. The older man and the women looked over to where the the commander's cry came from only to find her on the floor, on top of her was a unconscious blonde man. What got their attention though was the shredded clothing, the wounds littering the man as well as the blood that now stained the young commander's uniform. The older man moved to help the woman up and to see who and how wounded the man was called out to them.

"Called the paramedics up here immediately." 

"Aye Sir"

The older man moved the bloodied man to the side a clattering sound now took over the room drawing everyones attention to the blood soaked katana that as in his right hand.

"Where did he come from his clothing doesn't look like any I see the wounds don't look like gun shot wounds. So who are you young man?"

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Storm**

A.N.: Ok last chapter I know the Kyuubi seemed OOC but he wasn't he did care one lick about Naruto her played at Naruto's personality to get him to make the deal so he would die.

**Chapter 2: **

**A New World and a New Dream**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look out at the white sterile room with bright lights over head that hurt his slowly opening eyes. Groaning to himself he tries to reach up to wipe the crush from his eyes only to feel something on both wrists stopping their movement. He looks down as his eyes adjust to the bright artificial lighting to see to heavy restraints keeping him from moving his arms more then one foot in any direction from the gurney.

"uggghh, what the hell. Anyone there!"

He looks out noticing a nurse looking into the room though a large window leading to the hallway before turning and walking away with a speed that seems to have a purpose. Leaning back into the bed a little more the young blonde man waits to see when someone will come back to check up on him. He didn't have to wait to long though only about 15 minutes before the room to his room opened to allow four people entry. Taking note one of them seemed to carry a long slender object held in both hands at a angel that reached from his shoulder to his thigh with his hand on some round pertrusion at the area around the thigh, he was on his uniform seemed to be a piece of cloth with strange letters on them. Naruto looked at the letters and found it stranger that his under stood the M.P. inprinted on it.

Moving on the the rest of them he notices a tall man with dark eyes medium length brown hair and a long white coat.

The next was a older man with a large puffy white hat with a black visor. The had a tan as dark as his own and a mustach, he seemed to move with a athority making Naruto figure him to be important in this place. The last one was a slender beautiful brunette woman, her long brown hair fell to her shoulders and seemed to curl in the front. She had jade green eyes and a soft ivory skinned face, her uniform didnt hide the slender frame. His eyes traced the figure down looking at the long slender legs the sprouted from the skirt. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty before him as she and the other three made there way close to his bed side he muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Tenshi"

"I see your finally awake young man you have been out for two days, though I must say with the amount of wound you had when you appeared we figured it would have been longer."

Spokes the older man in an accented voice making Naruto look back at him. Naruto smiled at the group and the mans plesant tone knowing the restraints meant he was a prisoner and he wasn't always entitled to such niceties.

"I am Captain Bruno Gloval, to my left is my second in command Commander Lisa Hayes and to my right is Dr. Emile Lang. May I ask your name young man."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you very much for helping me. If you don't mind may I ask where we are?"

"We are on board the SDF-1 around the planet Pluto. My question how did you end up on my bridge in such a shape?" 

The Captain kept talking as he noticed most of what he said about where they were confused the man the look in his eyes when he said Pluto almost lead him to believe the youth never head of the small planet at the other end of the solar system.

"Well I was in a battle with this man I won but got a beating 'heh' after I won being the sore looser my opponent did something I felt like everything collapsed on me that's the last I remember before I woke up in this room, I know this sounds strange but I think I was from a different world, because I have never heard of a world called Pluto."

Naruto kept himself seeming a little lost making the truth he told sound like he was guessing on it but had no true idea. He purposely left out the part about the fox the deal out of the story. He only told the edited truth too keep from being exposed later and loosing any trust in them because it sounds like he will be hear a while. The Captain turned to the Dr with a look like he wanted an answer. He got it as the Dr spoke with a different accent then the Captain.

"It might be when we folded his he was being forced though time and space we may have served as some kind of magnet by folding space as we did but that is just a theory no real way of testing it."

"I see young man what are your plans here if I might ask. This may sound strange asking someone who literally fell out of no where but we are in a dire situation and need help."

"I was never one to turned down those in need what do you need me to do."

"Well why don't we let you decide Ill allow you to see what we are offering in the way of jobs and what you choose I will assign a person to teach you."

Naruto nodded he knew from the Kyuubi he was here because he was needed in some way. It was obvious these men where soldiers and hoped they had something that allowed him to be a warrior here to use his skills to be helpful.

"Hey if you let me out of these you got yourself a deal, not like I have any work otherwise here. Question though why are you so fast to trust me?"

"I don't really if it wasn't for this perdicument I would have you locked up for a while and interogated but lets just say we know your not our enemy and will have to take a chance on you."

Naruto nodded it made some sense, his eyes even in the conversation kept darting to the slender brunette and now watched her again as the man with the M.P. on his arm came over and unlocked the restraints. Reaching over and rubbing his wrists out of reflex as he moved to get out of the bed noting he was in what seemed to be a gown making him blush at the indicency.

"A nurse will bring you some clothing and we will await you in the hall."

It was an hour later he was taken by the M.P. to a small office with a large television. He sat there for what seemed an eternity looking over job after job none so far seemed to be his cup of tea so to speak. Finally he saw one that seemed to intrigue him, it was a man getting into a machine and flying out into the sky. What intrigued him was the machine shifted its form to get legs and arms in one form then before becoming a a large fighting robot. This stuck out to the ninja as he dreamed of flying ever since the time he was in the star village. He listened to the requirements for the job and the risks and knew it was for him. After another 2 hours and several videos on other jobs he was finally done and the M.P. came and collected him to see the Captain again.

"Well young man, what have you choose?" 

"With my experience in combat I can keep a cool head I have enhanced reflexes from years of training and sharp eyes. Seeing all the videos I choose to be a pilot of one of though" Looking down at a sheet of paper "VF-1 Valkyries Sir."

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Storm**

I would like to thank all those who added this story to their favorites list, unlike most authors I don't go over board on the reviews since I barely do it myself. But if you want drop me one to help with encouragement or tell me what you think of my story.

A.N.: Last chapter as Captain Gloval said the reason he jumped so quickly to asking him to join was they are stuck out in deep space with an understaffed of help. He knew Naruto was a warrior from his answers on how he got there and the condition he was in when he appear but was not the enemy as he was not 50 ft tall.

**Chapter 3:**

**Training and graduation**

Sitting behind the table in a room with 30 other people all joining for one job or another Cadet Uzumaki let out a little sigh while listening to the instructor go over military protocol and terminology. Naruto found it all dry and dull and much preferred the more physical of the boot training, looking around at the face knew he was not alone. It had been almost a month of this then the group would be split up to various trainers to learn about their jobs, he knew only about 10 of the group would be continuing with him. He had made at least one friend among the group of recruits a younger man named Rick Hunter, he found the boy a little funny and his confidence that he was going to be the best in the class contagious.

"OK Cadets that's it for your basic, on your way back to your barracks I will give you information about you job training and where to meet your instructors. Dismissed!"

Naruto got up heading to the instructor getting his information and heading out of the class room followed closely by Rick. As they walked the halls to the barracks the friends struck a conversations about the upcoming flight training.

"So Rick how many people do you think will make it through flight training because a few of them seem to be a little slow.

"Yeah I noticed Daniels for instance, hopefully he has good reflexes and eyes, that and listens to everything he is order. A man that dumb wont survive long trying to think for himself. I think most will only because of a need for people to be out there fighting the enemy. Hate to say it though I don't think to many will last long out there."

"You should do will man you quick and already know how to fly extremely well"

"Instinct tells you you'll do OK as well, not as good as me of course but then again who would."

The young man gave a smug smile as Naruto shakes his head in jest at the youth. The two make it back to their bunks before getting ready for bed.

The next day after a solid breakfast it was off to the training room. Entering a large room with several pod like devices on the wall (I don't know what the training room or simulators look like so I am making it up) in front there where 10 student desks and a larger desk for the instructor The walls were littered with flying information as well as blue print lay out of the VF-1 one for each of the modes. Naruto took a seat in the front row with Rick to his right and waited five minutes for the class to start.

"Alright I wish to welcome you to the training class for VF-1 piloting, I will be you instructor Lieutenant Junior Grade Chris Stevenson. For the first two weeks we will go over the information about the VF-1, how it flies, what it does, and what we do as pilots. The last two weeks you will rotate training in the simulators and reviewing the information starting that part of training and ending with a skill test in the simulators. Be advised there are 20 levels of difficulty in the sim level 1 being getting a feel for the controls and movement of the craft and level 20 being master ace pilot. You are all expected to at least get past the 12th level in order to graduate." 

And with that the month from hell began with a a dull dry yet informative round of class covering each lever and control in the Valkyrie. The lessons and homework designed to drill all this information into the future pilots heads. Naruto and Rick took to it easily, Rick from years of flying had the initial knowledge to help him, Naruto because while it was dry it was interesting just the same.

"Today we will start with a test to see where your skills are. You will start on level 1 with 10 minutes on each level before it moves up. Level one there will be no enemies it is to get the fell of the controls work after that I will place you in one of two groups lead by one of the two that scored the highest as your flight commander."

There were five sim pods to use Naruto was put into pod 4 with Rick in 1 they both got to go first since they had the highest scores in the class. Settling into the seat and looking over the controls real quick while the sim started up Naruto readied himself to do hid best from the get go. He spent the 10 minutes they got for level one to get used to maneuverability and to experience the artificially created g-force the simulator made. When level two started he felt ready pushing the jet forward at full speed toward his opponent, twirling and dodging the incoming shots with ease but seemed to wait longer to fire back yet. He got a little closer firing off a few shots finally tat all connected to the enemy blowing it up in only a few shots of the gun that hit vital points of it.

"heh who knew kunai training would help me here. Got me used to targeting the points for the fastest kill." 

He muttered while he moved thought the next level continuing with ease. He noticed how it got harder to do it as the levels increased, the gradual increase in the difficulty he adapted easier. The 12 minutes that passed since he got into the sim he was finally on level 13 the ships moved to fast for his inexperience no matter how fast his eyes and reflexes where he was able to hold though a total of eight minutes before he was shot down making everything on the screen and the pod slowly open to let him out. Once he freed himself from the device he looked around at the now clapping class and the dumbfounded look on the instructor and him friend.

"Impressive Uzumaki your ranked number one right now beating out Hunter at number two by a total of three levels. I have a feeling if you keep this up you will both before legends like Lt Cmd Fokker in no time."

So as it was Naruto was head of flight one and Rick head of flight two, the two friends made this into a friendly rivalry trying to push each other to get better. The two flights interchanged each day between working on flying or reviewing the written stuff to prepare for the exams in no time.

The last two weeks flew by in no time Naruto's flight under his command stayed in number one, individually Naruto himself also stayed top in the class followed closely by Rick.

It was finally the last day of training and the group one would do their written in the morning while two did the sim test then they would switch in the afternoon. The written was easy for Naruto his ability surprised him after all the times he struggledd to do it in the academy, but after years of fighting, war and death of friends mellowed out his hyperness a lotallowingg him to sit long enough to do it. By the afternoon greeting into the number one pod and preparing his flight for simulated combat he knew that he aced the written and now has to show them how it was done in the sim.

"OK group one will start in five, four, three, two."

As soon as he said one the sim initiated the launch pulling him back into the seat with the force as he followed but his flight to heading to the vitual city. In what seemed like an eternity Naruto was alone in the air the rest of his flight losing it as the levels increased he had been in there were well over two hours and half an hour alone. Now he was struggling as the sim hit level 18, making him more on the defensive now as a large group of enemies barreled down on him he was able to dodge the onslaught for a good five minutes before he was finally shot down.

"Incredible as always Uzumaki I haven't seem many veterans get passed 17, only person I ever seen get farther then you in the sim was Lt Cmd Fokker. Don't let you get a big ego about it real combat has a different feel and many freeze up their first time when your life is actually on the line, but you have great potential to be the best. OK class eight of you pass with Uzumaki and Hunter leading, you are dismissed you will be given your flight assignments and be given officers quarter tomorrow at 0700 and then given a 24 hour leave to see any family on board or just relax. Dismissed!"

It was the next morning Naruto retrieved his paperwork for his quarters knowledge his been assigned to the elite skull squad filling one of the two positions open. He knew Rick got the other he folded his papers picking up is bag he starts to head out to start to set up his room, when Rick came up behind him clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey man how about we head to town after we get our room I want you to meet someone important to me, heck Ill even treat you to lunch."

Smiling he nodded and the two headed out to the officer's area to get their rooms then out to party before they head out to risk their lives in the vast stars.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Storm**

A.N. For any other writers out there I have issued a challenge on my profile.

**Chapter 4:**

**A night on the town and meeting a beauty**

Naruto smiled as he puts on his new uniform signifying him as Ensign Uzumaki for the very fist time, he didn't have anything other then his uniform in the way of clothing so till he can earn enough to get some he would hit the town in his dress uniform. Heading out of his room he meet up with Rick in the hallway and the two heading out toward the rebuilt Macross city and a certain Chinese restraint in particular.

"Here we are man The White Dragon, and this here is Lynn Minmei the special girl I was telling you about."

Rick showed him a young Chinese with dark blue hair and soft light blue eyes that shined with joy and innocence. Her hair was done up in two buns with a long braid running from them, she wore a red and yellow cheongsam that ran down to her ankles but had a long slit running up to her thigh showing of her gorgeous legs. He couldn't help but smile as she gave him a cheerful greeting.

"It is nice to finally meet the beautiful Minmei, Rick has told me so much about you, I swear we couldn't get him to shut up about it." 

Rick looked at him funny about the lie before turning back to the young girl noticing her face light up with utter joy and relised what his friend had done, he wasn't sure if he should be angry or utterly happy about the comment that gave him a footing with the girl he liked. He desired to go with the latter on this one Naruto doing him a solid by setting him up.

"Well what can I get you boys?"

"Just the usual Minmei"

"Do you serve Ramen?"

She nodded "What kind you want?"

"One of every kind"

This made them both look at him with a funny eye at the answer wandering if he was going to waist food. Looking at him he was thin but the could tell he had small but highly defined muscles under the dress uniform. She smiled a and bowed before heading back to place their orders.

As they waited Naruto looked around the room to see the many people eating out, caught sight of a familiar beautiful brunette sitting off to the side with a dark skinned woman with a short Afro. He slowly got up and made his way to the two women standing tall he politely interrupts them trying hard not to be rude. As the they look at him he noticed the brunette blush at the sight of him.

"Yes what can we do for you Ensign?"

"Ma'am I apologize for interrupting you two I really came to apologize to the Commander her I heard when I appeared in this reality I landed on you and covered you in blood." 

The brunette is at a cross point at the memory on one side it was nasty being covered in blood of a strange man. On the other hand the man was hot he had gorgeous tan skin, sun kissed blonde hair and now those ocean blue eyes didn't help as she felt like they threatened to pull her into their endless depths and never let her go, for some reason that idea was appealing to her.

"It is alright Ensign you had no control over it from what I hear. From what I hear though we should be glad to have you a pilot your new and out score most of the vets on the sims I look forward to seeing what you can do in real life."

"I thank you ma'am, I may have only been here two months but this place already feels like home. I will protect my home with every fiber of my being that is my nindo."

The girls were impressed with the man conviction but confused at the word nindo but figured it was a term where he was from . Then Lisa surprises the other girl with the next question as well as the bright blush on her face.

"Would you care to join us Ensign?"

"I would love to, but I am afraid I can not this time. Perhaps though a rain check sometime, it would give me something to look forward to." 

Lisa looked a little disappointed in the answer but a little happier at him asking her to a dinner later letting her mine race about the Adonis before her. She was irritated and happy as he takes her hand gently kissing the back of it and giving a slight bow before heading back over to another table rejoining his friend. The dark skinned woman got a small smirk on her face as she watches.

"So got a little thing for the heavenly guy, you know the other girls on the bridge will be jealous most girls wish that a hunk would fall out of no where in there laps, but your the fist I have ever seen where it actually happened too."

Got a pointed glare from the brunette, it wasn't all that threatening from a woman with all her blood in her face in embarrassment though.

"Don't go there Claudia yeah I think he is good looking but right now I don't think I am ready yet I am not totally over Kyle yet."

"You don't have to be but I can see a good looking man who seems to have interest in you, my suggestion be around him keep him close so that when you are ready no one has snatched him up.

That left the brunette thinking about it deeply, she though desired she would honestly consider it. At least she had a small crush on Naruto she didn't think she could stand the thought of being attracted to that boy who caused so many issues when this whole things started.

**To Be Continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Storm**

A.N.: I know the last chapter was the shortest one but it was only there to really serve the purpose of setting up the future relation ships. Rick/Minmei will progress faster then Naruto/Lisa mostly because of what Naruto did. Lisa will be stuck on Kyle for a few chapters but will start to open up after Mars.

**Chapter 5:**

**First Flight and a Transformation**

The next morning found Rick and Naruto knocking at the door of the CAG who also happened to be their squadron commander. Naruto was awake and ready to go used to being up early from years of being of shinobi life style, Rick on the other hand was yawning trying to wake himself up he was nervous about today. They waited only a second when they her a muffle 'enter' from the other side. Upon entering the room they both stood at attention saluting their superior before them.

"Ensign Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty."

"Ensign Rick Hunter reporting for duty." 

"At ease gentlemen no need to worry much here. I heard good things about you two from the training corpse both of you have the potential to be the best pilots the RDF has ever seen. I warn you though its dangerous out there so don't let graduating at the top get to your heads that will get you killed."

Naruto nodded knowing many ninja who graduated shinobi of the year and let it get them killed and that is a eye opener. Rick was nervous still the thought of dying would keep him from becoming over confident.

"Good now I know all about Rick having known him all his life and seeing as no one asked our man who fell from the sky into the bridge yet about his past, how about you tell me about your self Naruto."

"Sir I am a warrior I grew up and was trained in combat from a child, I am what is known as a shinobi or ninja. I have been in a war before that lasted a year but have had a threat against my like pretty much all of it. Beyond that as well as any abilities outside of flying I prefer not to tell you all till I am ready sir, I learned the hard way that you should always keep many trump cards that only you know about."

Looking into his eyes Roy saw that he saw the ghosts of death of that of a true veteran of war. He knew from this that the blonde has seen many horrors in his life probably saw more death then he ever did in the global civil war. He also knew the blonde was right he knew about what to expect as a pilot if his class scores where anything to go by and keeping his self ones as long as he was not a threat to the crew was not much of his business

"Very well fallow me both of you and ill introduce you to your birds. Take good care of them and they will take care of you."

The headed toward the hanger only stopping once to let the two change into their flight suits before leading the the rest of the way. The slowly made their way to three VF-1s all a little different in coloring they were all black and white with a skull on the tail, but they also all had a unique third color and numbers on them. 012 had red, 011 had orange and the last one 001 had purple. (I have altered the color schemes a little)

"OK Hunter you have 012, Uzumaki your flying 011. The three of us are going on patrol and I get to see how you are in a real jet and not the fake ones you have been in."

With a single nod they climbed the ladder into the cockpit strapping them selves in. Naruto like the others closed his canopy and began his preflight checklist.

"This is Skull one to skull 11 and 12, report."

"Skull 11 ready to go Sir"

"Skull 12 all fired up Sir" 

"Alright you two taxi forward to the Launch Pad and lets get out there."

With a affirmative from both pilots the got into position and waited a few moments for the signal to launch. As the signal is given Naruto pushes the throttle forward pushing him back a little into his seat as the jet lurches forward, Rick right on his wing.

Three hours out as the moved around following Roy's orders keeping an eye out for anything that could be out of the ordinary when the radar told them just that.

"This is Macross ATC to patrolling skull unit pull back and prepare we have incoming, pilots are scrambling to join you wait for back up to arrive."

"Skull one to Macross ATC affirmative OK guys you heard her lets get ready to pop those cherries."

Following command the two followed Roy back a little to await their help.

It did not take long as a large amount of pilots trinkled in to join the, just in time to as a few blasts narrowly missed Naruto. He was happen when he go the order to engage he hated the feeling of being a sitting duck out there.

The moment the order was given they all took off to intercept Naruto flew forward Rick serving as wing man. Naruto smiled as he looked relising why you couldn't score below 12 this was easily a level 15-16 in skill on the sim they were flying into. Naruto shifted and dodged the relentless fire as they got closer he paled a little. They where heavily out number by the enemy.

Naruto was on his 15th enemy trying not to focus on any of his downed allies, all those deaths. He heard Rick in his ears cry out as the 012 exploded, thinking the worst of it he looked over most of Rick's VF was still intact but helpless at the moment as he drew the enemies on him.

"Damn it to many of them!"

He felt a sting in his side as he jerked, heat reaching him as his jet burned from the inside. He knew he was done this was it the end.

"Well guess I will be seeing you all soon after all guy."

Just then time seemed to stop as the world around him lost its color.

"**Guess its time brat the last gift I gave you made just for this world, use it well it has great power. You must learn this power for yourself, but I ill give you a freebie your storm cannon your ship will have access to that now. Take care brat this will be the last time you hear my voice ningen."**

On board the SDF-1 Lisa looked out at the wreckage with horror as the Captain debated transforming the ship to us the main cannon. Suddenly something drew her attention to a single wreckage just as it started to be bathed in a golden light the grew brightly quickly till it was blinding as the sun.

"What the ..." 

Roy was gritting his teeth at the mess and the numbers so many dead, so many lost troops he noticed that the enemy seemed to stop shooting suddenly, but didn't have time to think about it as a golden light bright as the sun filled his cockpit making him shield his eyes.

"What the ..."

The glowing finally stopped as from the wreckage of Naruto's ship stood a new massive mecha this one was mostly golden in color with huge wings coming from the back, a beaked face in the chest and the feet where like talons, more over it looked more like a mythological deity then a mecha. Coming to Naruto grinned big and said.

"Now lets see what you and I can do shall we?"

**TO BE CONTIUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Storm**

A.N. I will not make Naruto's ship overly powerful each power will have consequences, the true power of his ship though will come out late and its not the weaponry.

**Chapter 6:**

**Birth of a Legend and Rise of a Giant**

Naruto looked around the newly formed cockpit the controls were far more advanced then his Valkyrie. Taking in his flight suit had also changed along with his helmet, and unlike his Valkyrie Naruto felt like he was one with this new version.

"Now what have you become and how to use your weapons."

Thinking to himself about the one weapon that Kyuubi told him about as soon as the word 'storm cannon' entered his mind a panel in front of him opened up and a handle with a trigger attached to it popped out in front of him startling him a little. Taking the handle in his right hand he looked up to notice the large targeting hairs pointing in front of him, this made him smiles as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened at the beginning a moment passed thinking he did something wrong until he noticed the the power readers all dropping but say two of them one seemed to stay at its current level but one seemed to be rising and fast. As the power reader red lined the whole cockpit jerked violently as a several golden lightning like beams fired out from the from of him streaking across space. As soon as the beams hit the first craft it incinerated it without even weakening, thinking fast he pulled the handle to the right making the hold mecha go right hitting numerous of the enemy ships with the attack. He wiped out a large number of the enemy battle pods till he noticed the last power meter drop off to nothing and the beam gone.

"Wow that did something."

Roy for the first time in a long time stood there dumb founded as he watched the enemies being wiped out after Naruto's new ship opened the beaked mouth on its chest and sending out what looked like lightning. He looked to the golden mecha in absolute awe at it power and beauty.

"I think I now believe in miracles."

On the bridge of the SDF-1 the crew stood as dumb founded as they watched that attack from the new vessel. Their musing was interrupted fast as a voice came over the ATC.

"This is Uzumaki, if you can do anything there do it I don't think I can pull that off again seems it drained I guess would be my weapons system power cells. But I don't understand these controls a whole lot yet so its just a guess."

"Still to many coming Captain!"

"Damn no choice prepare modular transformation and fire the main cannons lets not let that young man show us up in this battle." 

Naruto had figured out his ship had two forms instead of three like his Valkyrie, pulling the lever to change it into flight mode the cockpit seemed to shift fast. Before he looked around noting that the ship resembled more giant robotic golden bird, complete with legs and talons tucked under the belly then a jet now. He took not of the wing tips seemed to not be rounded like a jet instead seem the to come to a tip like long swords coming from the body. He pulled the new ship forward barley dodging the assault on it last position as it flew forward at speeds faster then his Valkyrie. The speed took he by surprise not allowing him to relise he was to close to an enemy until his wing cut through the pod like a it where cutting though rice paper.

"Well least I am not defenseless with out my weapons" smiling to himself "Lets carve them up"

Pulling forward again he started to notice the SDF-1 seeming to change, it seemed to be turning into a giant mecha itself .

"Damn wouldn't have guessed that, but it seems to be slow on the change ill have to cover it to give it time."

With that said he pulled the throttle again flying forward at blinding speeds almost seeming like a streak across the stars running himself right though the mass number battle pods twisting and rolling slicing them with the razor sharp wings. He pulled back dropping the talons and snagging one enemy pulling it along with him before turning violently and letting it go, he watched as the one enemy sailed into a group of his comrades. By this point in the battle he noticed that the SDF transformation was done, noting the lights gathering at the lats cannons facing the enemy fleet he pulled back not wanting to be to close to it when it fired. Heading back to Ricks down ship as the cannons beam from the large battle fortress ripped through the enemy fleet making the survivors retreat.

"This is ATC to all vessels, help who you can back and return to hanger."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he swung back to Rick dropping his talons as she gripped into what was left of the main body of Rick's Valkyrie ans carefully pulled it along with him as he headed back to the dock at a slower speed then in battle to be sure no more damage was done to his friends jet.

"Ensign Uzumaki, The Captain would like to speak to you once you get back unloaded and changed. Please meet him in his office in two hour."

"Roger that"

Entering the dock he gently set Rick down before landing in next to him. Walking forward into position like a bird on the ground before lowering it into a nesting like position. A sudden noise caught his attention as he opened the canopy and looked down noticing another compartment open up and a flight manual drop out into his lap. Gathering it up he climbed out of his new ship the wing seemed to be in a position to used as a ramp up and down he looked through skimmed through it noting it was not in English by the off version of Japanese that was native to his people.

After getting down her heard a loud cry and turns noticing a tech launched back form his ship as it seemed to surge with a lighting like field over the haul not allowing anyone to even tough it.

"Guys I am starting to think it won't let anyone but me touch it. So might not be a bad idea to let me read the flight manual first and see what it says."

Smartly the crew nodded to him on that figuring it would be safer to wait on that. Naruto turned again heading out of the hanger and walking to the locker room to get out of his flight suit before heading to meet with the Captain knowing full well he will have to give up more about himself in this case.

**To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Storm**

A.N. After reviewing the summary on episode 6 'Blitzkrieg' no chapter will use much if anything from it for two reason. The story will not impact much other Gloval since the second reason around it the episode is when Rick joins the RDF but with the altered time line in my story he already joined. On a side not it seems this story is taking off well and better received then any story I ever wrote in the past (I have deleted them since) so I would like to thank all the readers for their continued support. One more thing I will use the word black woman since this story comes from Naruto's point of view and he would not know anything about the term African American I am in no way a racist in any shape or form and to me all people are literally the same.

**Chapter 7:**

**Answers of the Past and Anzu**

Making his way to the door that lead to the Captain's office Naruto hesitated for but a moment before knocking loudly at the door. Waiting for the permission he enters the spacious office to see four people. First is obviously the Captain himself, next is his squad leader Lt Cmd Roy Fokker, the third person is the beautiful black woman he saw in the restraint that not he still did not know her name, lastly was a woman he loved to look at it made his heart skip an beat and he still didn't full know her. He took his seat at the desk as the Captain spoke.

"Naruto, we have shown you great trust and with today our trust has been rewarded the miracle that happened saved a lot of lives that would have been lost otherwise. Now I know we know how you came here but know you also did not tell us everything, I can understand that it may be to protect yourself. Today I would like to ask you to show the trust in us that we gave to you and I promise that it will be equally rewarded."

Sighing to himself he nodded slowly as he began to think about the words the Captain said and desired hoping they won't hate him the way the people of his village did in his childhood.

"OK Captain, but this will be a long story because I need to start from the beginning to allow you to fully understand.

The captain nodded as the other three settled into listen.

"OK, I was born 18 years ago in another world in another reality in a village called Konoha, the day I was born a power demon attacked my village and to save it my father used a technique to seal it at the cost of his own life while my mother used her special ability to hold it so he could and died from being weak after it was done leaving me alone in the world."

Naruto started to explain his childhood how he was hated ignored and on occasion abused by the villagers who hated him for what he held in him to protect them all. How he was kicked out to live on his own by the orphanage at the age of 4 (not sure in the cannon if this is the case but I doubt it, I am going with it cause its my story and I want to) and lived out of trash cans for a little over a year until the village leader found out and got him an apartment and even a monthly fund to live off of.

By this point Lisa and the black woman's eyes started to tear up at the story wanting to not believe the live he had to suffer through as a child. The Captain had an indulgent look on his face while Roy looked like he was going to hurl at the thought.

Naruto continued, starting the part where he entered the ninja academy to try to work toward his dream. How he was ignored by all the teachers as they tried to sabotage his progress, all but one teacher who he came to think of as an older brother. It was obvious that by the point Iruka got him and tried to help him it was to late Naruto became the prankster to try to make it through is life with a smile so he wouldn't break down. How the affects of being who he is still made him fail 3 times before telling the story of the forbidden scroll that led him to finally taking the first step to his dreams after a great betrayal

"Finally I had reached a point I can be proud of after I graduated I got a sensei and a team is saw them as my precious people but even that wasn't to be in my life."

He discussed his many adventures Wave, Demon, Tea and even Bird countries. He told them about the chunin exams when he showed them he was not a weakling or useless that he was strong. How he saved the villages from a demon vessel like him and even saved him from his lonely life and thus making a life time friend. Then he got to the point where Sasuke betrayed the village and nearly killed him just so he could take a short cut to gain more power.

"But through all this I would never once let myself falter, I could only fix it by moving forward with my life never giving in."

He got to the training trip with his godfather and how he worked hared to become strong so he could save his friend from his own stupidity. About the hunt for the demon in his and Garaa by the Akatsuki. About his training in Senjutsu by the toads and his return to his home to see it destroyed and the battle with its destroyer then led to him giving his life to revive all his friends. Told them how he finally learned who his mother and father were both here in the battle and one the giant turtle island when he was training to control the power of his demon. How the man named Madara started a war with another man named Kabuto who resurrected all the friends and family of the ninjas against them to fight it. How he returned to find much of the lands in ruin and most of his friends dead. How he fought the war killing Sasuke, Kabuto in a raid to save the woman he saw as his grandmother/mother. How when most of the world was now a barren wasteland he fought Madara in one last battle killing him after a ruthless fight.

"Then I as a last ditch effort to get revenge Madara used the last of his strength to send me to another reality where I would die alone. The demon in me gave me a choice I would go to another reality not telling me where, an unbreakable oath never to attack a human in anything other the self defense and 2 gifts if I were to free him so we both could live. Next I found my self in you hospital."

"And the new vessel that appeared in the golden light today Ensign?"

"That apparently was the second gift a powerful new craft for me to protect those I find as my new precious people." 

As the Captain seems to thin he looks over at the crying women staring at him with a look he knows all to well a need to comfort him for his life. Sighing to himself her 'unwillingly' resigned himself to being hugged tightly by to gorgeous women. While the clung to him he looks at his squad leader who had a small perverted smile on his face at the sight.

"Hope you not planing on taking my Claudia Uzumaki I know she is gorgeous but you'll have to fight me for her."

"Could never dream of it Lt Cmd though Cmd Hayes I am more the willing to take out to dinner is she ever wants to go that is."

The captain snorted a little as Naruto looked into those beautiful jade eyes he know she liked him but should see something holding her back.

"Of course Ill wait until she wants to come out and tell me when she is ready, I would never try to push myself on a beautiful elegant woman like the Cmd."

Suddenly the the Captain pulls out a small box tossing it into Naruto's lap and setting a stack of files at the edge of the desk near Naruto.

"Uzumaki I have discussed it with my command here in this ship, I know this is sudden but we are short handed on people especially those with experience in a war and skills like your, you proved in training you are a great leader that was able to make even the weakest member of you training flight pass by helping them get their skills up. So by the power given to me I Captain Gloval of the SDF-1 here my give you a jumpstep battle field promotion to Lieutenant and after some training from Lt Cmd Fokker here I am giving you know own squad. I am sorry to say they will be made up of mostly Ensigns but that's about all we have.

I do wish to know something though Lt Uzumaki what do you know so far about your new ship?"

"Not much yet sir I have a flight manual that's written in my native language but haven't got anywhere with it yet, I can tell you it's name is Anzu, it seems to only let me have any contact with it, it has razor sharp wings and talons and the weapon I used today was called the Storm Cannon drained my weapons bad. I was hoping to get sometime while learning to run my squad some time off to study the up on it."

"Approved just let me know when you do OK Lt. one more thing here this is your just keep it in your quarters I don't want you to scare the civilians by carrying that around. Your dismissed Lt the Lt Cmd will show you your squad room and your adjacent office in the next week. "

The Captain tosses him his sheathed sword which he easily catches before saluting and walking off to return to his quarters to study on the Anzu.

**To be Continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Storm**

A.N. If you haven't all guessed yet the A.N. at the beginning of the chapter will be common place in this story, helps me explain a few things I later felt I didn't or couldn't explain right in the last chapter. OK then now as far as the story went the reason they gave a form of belief to such a off the wall story (lets face it Naruto's life would be off the wall), well first the wounds on how he appeared hit the war part of the story, second they had just witnessed a destroyed VF-1 not only repair itself but become something intirerly new that tends to open ones mind. But no they don't think he is lie but are as common a little skeptical. As far as the battlefield promotion I wrote that a large number of pilots where wiped out in the first ambush having be not fully prepared for the assault.

**Chapter 8:**

**Free Time, New Friends and the First 'not' Date**

Sitting silently in his quarters dressed in a pair of black jeans and a cotton orange button down shirt (he wouldn't be Naruto if there wasn't orange some where) Naruto read through the manual. He did not no what else to do he had two days to rest before he had to start meeting up with Lt Cmd Fokker but barely knew to many people yet and a few while not afraid of him like in his past nor did they hate him, where very weary of him after his sudden appearance and the transforming ship thing.

Roused out of his slight depression by a sudden knock at his door Naruto slowly gets up marking the page he was on in the manual sets it on the coffee table before answering the door. Opening the door finding a nervously shifting Lisa behind it, he took a brief moment to notice her and had to smile. Her brown hair had been pulled back into a simple pony tail with only her bang lose in the front, she wore a a pink long sleeve blouse with a white blazer over top, her white purse hanging loosely from her right shoulder. His eye worked down looking at the short white skirt that came half way down her thigh giving him a good look at those slim firm sexy legs that along with her ass under the tight skirt seemed to be emphases by a pair of three inch white heels.

"How may I help you Commander, I must say though your a picture of loveliness this evening."

"Umm err well … you see I was kinda wandering, well I am not asking you but err, would you like to do something you know to celebrate your promotion Lt Uzumaki?"

"I would love to go on a none date with you Commander, but please we are not on duty nor in uniform so call me Naruto ."

"OK, as long as you call me Lisa … just for tonight that's all"

He watched her fighting with herself refusing to allow herself to like someone, he knew something had happened so wouldn't push her into anything she was not ready for. Putting on a pair of black sneakers he stepped out locking his quarters before turning to Lisa and smiled brightly making her feel like she was going to melt at the sight of it.

"Shall we then paint the town red Lisa?"

That found the two of them sharing a booth at the White dragon his deep ocean blue eyes couldn't seem to look away from her jade green, amusingly noting she seemed to have the same issue.

"So Lisa you know all about me how about telling me a little about yourself."

"well there is not as much of a story as yours mind you. I am from a military family, my father is Admiral Donald Hayes he is the highest ranking member of the navy. Went to the RDF Academy then got stationed here."

"I see you feel like you have some pretty big shoes to fill I know how it is you know from my story my father was a shinobi like me and the highest and most powerful one even, though I didn't know it I kept him as my role model and when I learned I really did know the shoes to fill."

Naruto and her kept the banter going for a while even inciting a few laughs and giggles from her. He noticed though as the talked about themselves getting to know each other she would seem to avoid apart of it, he knew it had to do with a lost love the same reason she didn't want this to be a date. When the food arrived he took to looking up at the waitress to look around at the restraint, he saw two couples he knew. One he had to smile over at a table near the window he saw a still slightly bandaged Rick flirting with and being fussed over by Minmei he was happy to see them so happy. The next seemed to be both a date themselves and a front to spy him and Lisa was his CAG Roy Fokker and remembering from the meeting Lt Cmd Claudia Grant. He chuckled at their prying eyes as he turned back to his 'not' date, that thought to made him chuckle. The rest of the evening went well as the eat and talked and had a few drinks with toasting him and his soon to be formed Mystic squadron. He handling his liquor better had to take back a drunk Lisa back to her room, she was all over him in this drunken state but he had to ignore that he would not take advantage of her. Helping her out of her jacket and slipping off her shoes he laid her down on the bed on her side. He checked over her to make sure she wasn't at a dangerous level before leaving the room via a Shunshin to leave with out having to unlock the door.

Two days later he found himself in his new office, it wasn't very large it had his desk a filing cabinet filled with forms he had to fill out after each mission and the files of his pilots. Just out side the door was the squadron room for his new squad it was basicly a board room with a large table surrounded by chair for his squad to sit at, on the walls what a dry erase board and a large television/monitor on the door was the name plate that read 'Mystic Squad'. As he finished off the first half of the huge flight manual he hears a knock on the door, looking up he sees Roy through the office door window and waves him in to start his leader training.

The training was pretty basic mostly about what he needed to do as a squad leader the various forms he had to deal with and how he was to discipline his pilots when necessary During this time he went over his files he so far had five people in his squad a Lt JG Richardson a man who was hurt but survived the ambush after the fold operation, the rest where all Ensigns straight from training En Maximilian Sterling who graduated top of the class, En Ben Dixon the man was a average pilot, but the instructor seemed to say he was over confident and a bit of a loud mouth, he would have to break him of that. The last two didn't stand out in any way they were both average pilots there where a little afraid and quiet En Scott Jefferson and En Hiroshi Yuskina. Also during the last week he and Roy got to be good friends even started going by first name with each other.

"So tomorrow you meet you squad and get to see if you understand that gibberish in the manual you have your nose glued into for the last week. You think your ready buddy?"

Looking up he saw Roy in the door way to his office since they became friends when ever he didn't have anyone in his office Roy would just walk in.

"Yeah I think I am I know how to read all those meters in there what weapons I can use right now and its capabilities, well capabilities for now."

"For now, what do you mean?"

"Well it was in the report I sent to the Captain but seems Anzu's most powerful ability isn't the storm cannon right now that is a weakness it drains to much power. No it gets stronger as I use Anzu's attacks and abilities after it regenerates it gets stronger, like more power for weapons faster flying and even new abilities as it get to the level it can use them. Meaning it will never really go obsolete kinda scary actually. I am happy I learned how to allow someone to touch it so I can have someone right in the second seat. Hey thinking of it you wanna ride in ti see how Anzu works from the inside your still my commander you need to know what I can do right now?"

Roy's eyes widened at the concept of a craft that pretty much grew like a person did and if he gets stronger attacks then that cannon combined with his reflexes and flying skills he would become unstoppable. Though he liked the offer to see it from the inside would be quite an experience being as the Anzu is a one of a kind craft.

"I think I will Ill have to clear it with the Captain for me to be out there but if I can Ill come to your initial meeting with you squad. Now how about we head out we have two lovely ladies waiting for us at the White Dragon and we are running late as is."

Nodding Naruto got up putting the file away and headed out walking along side Roy, but nearly face faults at the question he is asked next.

"So you and Cmd Hayes when you two going to admit your dating and you have feelings for each other? I mean everyone but you to already thinks your an item and knows you both have the hots for one another."

"Well I do like her I never hid that from anyone not even her but she is hung up on something and I am willing to wait a while to let her work though it. Maybe once she does we can see if we are truly compatible with each other, I did some looking though I know why. I think his name was Kyle Riber said that he died on a terrorist attack on Mars Base Sierra she still hasn't or is ready to move on she seems to need closure I have see it before, hell I have felt it before."

Roy looked at him noticing the haunted look in his eyes from a memory most where are to believe.

"I think I can understand." deciding to change the subject "So you think I can see one of these so called shinobi skills, sorry I do find it even after what I saw you do hard to believe." 

With a chuckle he steps closer to Roy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"OK how about I get us there a little faster then."

Before Roy can say anything the world distorts for a moment then suddenly they are standing in front of two wide eyed ladies they were on their way to see.

"They are running late I guess."

Just as soon as she said those word a the wind seemed to gather into a sudden whirl wind of paper (the checks for peoples meals) next to them that lasted a split second. Now suddenly next to them stood a wide eyed Roy and a grinning Naruto who slowly removes his hand from the shocked man's shoulder. As he sits down all three of then yell out together.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shunshin no jutsu sort of a teleport technique, you wanted to see one didn't you what was one of them probably one of the least destructive though."

Chuckling to himself as Roy finally sits down they all start to talk mostly about what Naruto just did.

**To be Continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wild Storm**

A.N. Naruto is more focused the trauma of the death of all his friends counteracted the trauma of his childhood this called him down a lot. The act of fighting a war also mad him far more serious but he kept his sense of humor as well. This chapter will be mostly about the basic capabilities of the Anzu.

**Chapter 9:**

**Mystic Squadron **

It was an early morning for Naruto as he started his first day with his new squad, having only meet one his team so far at that would be his second in command Lt JG Richardson as they discussed the squad. Walking into the squad room he looked around at all them all sitting around.

"Good morning and welcome Mystic Squad, I am Lt Naruto Uzumaki I will be you CO. So you know a little about me I am as you probably heard from rumors not a native of this reality, but it is my home now and I have friends my precious people and I will protect it. I am a veteran of a war in my home reality that wiped out most of the people there and sadly all of my friends so I know what its like to be out there to watch those you care about die. You may also have heard rumors I fly a one of a kind ship that two is true and when we go for patrol/training flight you will see my ship Anzu. Now I would like to know a little about you all." 

Each gave a little about themselves they where a little weirded out out by the whole different reality thing but left it thinking it didn't change the fact that he was they CO and that he already proved himself as dependable in the last attack. (I don't feel like making all that up sorry) Just as the finished Roy walked in to the room dressed in his flight suit carrying his helmet under his arm.

"Guess you got permission then?" 

"Yeah Captain thinks it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to see and feel how your Anzu is."

"OK Mystic Squad suit up and meet me in Hanger bay 4. Dismissed!"

It took 15 minutes for all to be ready as the headed down most dressed in similar flight suits only in different colors. Naruto on the other hand stood out his flight suit was gold and with black lines running down it he had a golden helmet that looked like a bird head with its beak open. The beak curved up to cover his nose and his mouth on the bottom and top curved down at the forehead just high enough to see his eye brows. Between the beak is was a visor making his flight suit double as a space suit. In front of the flight where five ships and what looks like a giant golden bird.

"OK gentlemen these are your ships, Richardson will be flying 020 and will be Mystic two, Sterling 021 Mystic three, Dixon 022 you will be four, Yuskina 023 will be five, and Jefferson will have 024 of course and will be Mystic six. I will obviously be Mystic one everyone mount up."

Walking over to the large bird walking up the wing ramp he climbed into the large golden bird as he settles in he pushes a few buttons before waving Roy over who soon joins him in the back. Roy looks out over the controls relizing why Naruto had issues when it first changed there were even more the the Valkyrie and more monitors and gauges.

"OK we taxi out two at a time Sterling and myself first, Dixon will fly out with Yuskina, and Jefferson and Richardson will bring up the rear. This you launch partner is also you wing man make sure to cover each other. " 

Pulling the controls the Anzu stood up folding its wings before pushing forward the the launch pad taxing up beside him Sterling took position.

"This is Mystic One to Macross ATC ready to launch"

"Mystic three to Macross ATC ready to launch." 

"Macross ATC to Mystic one and Mystic three roger proceed."

Pulling on the controls the Anzu pushed forward unlike this wing man he just needed to get out of the hanger to take flight. Soon as he was clear he spread the wings and pulls up the legs but keeping low until Sterling was off the deck. The process was repeated twice more till the whole squad was out.

"Mystic one to Mystic three for this time you have an order to follow Richardson, I have a second reason to be out here Captain want a show of a couple of the weapons. Ill join back up with you once I am off the stage."

"Roger Mystic one ." 

Breaking off from the group Naruto heads back toward the rear of the STF-1 pulling back the throttle to open her up Naruto and Roy noticed the world around them stretch a little as the pushed to twice the max speed of the Valkyrie, reaching the rear in record time.

"Mystic one to control, Captain that was max base speed with out short boosters activated. I am ready to display weapons capabilities in flight and mecha mode as soon as targets are free and safe to do so." 

"The targets are being released now Mystic one, show us what that pigeon can do."

Watching as the several unrepairable Valkyries are dropped out left to float in the void of space. Naruto waited looking back at Roy.

"Each attack has its own name, I think Kyubbi when he gave the power and design of the craft wanted it to be a little theatrical. First Ill display the use of feather missiles, the strength they are more effective then the missiles on the Valkyrie but can not be reloaded when I am out I am out till they regenerate which right now takes quite some time, oh there is one more cool thing about this missile according to the manual wait and see what they do." 

Moving to target lock on of the destroyed Valkyries Naruto hits the button at the top of his control launching one feather shaped from just below the base of the neck. The missile curved toward the scraped ship drilling into it with out a single explosion. Roy thought it was a dud for a single moment till he noticed the ship being sucked into itself compressing it into a tiny neat ball of metal.

"The missiles don't explode they implode that saves on the mess."

"Yeah, I only have eight of them and at the moment they take 24 hours to regen so I have to make them count. Next is the basic weapon of Anzu they are called Static Shots they are this things equivalent to your rounds."

Targeting the next scrap ship he pulls the trigger at his index finger as from the apex of the wing several tiny sphere that resembled ball lightning flew from it striking the wreckage. A few moment and many shots later the target explodes.

"They luckily take very little energy that replenishes fast but still effective with even the little damage they do if you hit the right area of a enemy. Last weapons other then what you saw my talons and wings go is the Lightning Gun this is like a weaker version of the storm cannon it can take down an enemy in one to two shots."

Targeting the third target Naruto hits the trigger at where is middle finger rests as a single bolt of lightning like energy launches from the beak end of the ship. As soon as the bolt strikes the ship it tears into it causing it to explode. Roy notices as it fices on of the gauges drops just a little noting it was the first time he saw it do that. Reaching out pulling a lever the whole cockpit shifts including the controls as they change to allow more control in this mode.

"OK this is where most of the special attacks come from, it only has two basic ways of fighting first is Lightning Shot, its like Lightning Gun only it can be fired from the hands and can be fired from both hands at the same time."

Moving the arms forward and compressing the trigger at both controls at his hand he fires to shots of lightning at the fourth wreck literally over kill on it as each bolt tears through it shredding the ship quickly into millions of scrap metal.

"Unlike in flight mode, in mecha mode I can fire them in rapidly. Now the final attack the only one with out a name." 

Hitting a button on each side of controls, a thud shakes the cockpit for a brief moment, Roy looking off to the sides notices the wings moving down the arm fast until the reach the hand. The mecha taking hold of the handles of each wing moves forward a little as Naruto shifts the controls back and forth making the mecha swing them in a fluid motion carving up the last target with each.

"The last weapon is to me most useful it doesn't take energy and good for close range battles. Downside the wings release an energy the helps me fly, I have back up thrusters in space but are useless in a gravity environment so I can't fly when I use the blades. So what do you think Roy?" 

"Well this is a powerful weapon, but you do have weaknesses if you keep your head and focus in battle you can do so much more damage then any of the Valkyries as you have a little less weaknesses. Lets head back to your squad ill report this info to the Captain when we get back while you debrief your squad and write your report."

Nodding to him Naruto pulls the lever to revert back to flight mode and pulls the ship pulling a roll and positions himself as he flys off to where the squad is paroling.

**To be Continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wild Storm**

A.N. Now back to following the cannon lay out for a while. I wasn't planing on going that long on the information about how the Anzu work I got a little carried away on it. It will obviously have more later think of it like this it will learn it like Naruto learned justus. I hope though you all enjoyed it anyhow. Now that its getting to this point I am going to be viewing thing from Lisa more often, other then the outings with Naruto her life has followed the same path as it did in the cannon so if you need to know watch the anime.

**Chapter 10:**

**Heart on Mars, Saying Goodbye**

It had been two weeks since the the test pilot of the weapons on the Anzu and first run with Mystic Squad. Naruto was a little tough as a commander when not on patrol he made sure to use the simulators as much as possible working together to try to get used to one another flight capability and unique traits while increasing the level each time his goal was to be able to get the whole team to work well on level 18 or at least 17. Dixon and Jefferson complained until Sterling having seen the footage from the ambush near massacre realized why he was doing it and explained it to them. Over that time on the off times he usually spent with Lisa, Claudia and Roy the four of them getting close, Claudia and Roy mused to each other about the obvious sexual tension between Naruto and Lisa as the two flirted with each other nearly endlessly but never went any further.

Lisa in time really wanted to be with Naruto, still afraid every time she realized her feelings she feels like she is betraying Kyle. She knows he is dead but knows there is no closure yet, but when she heard about data from Mars she felt both dread and hope that there might be survivors there possibly even Kyle might still be alive even if she didn't say anything about that. She also felt a little fear about her growing feelings for Naruto if she found kyle would he still love her, would he still be the man she loved, if he was would she hurt Naruto with going to him.

Looking down at her console thinking about all the possibilities she knew she need to find out. If he was alive then maybe they can be together, if not then she may have a chance to say good by and get the closure she needed.

As the approached the base after sending out various units to secure it Lisa looks at the Captain asking to search the base for survivors because of the energy reading the received. After a few moments of pretty much begging the Captain and Claudia offering to cover her position she was given permission and told to keep safe.

It didn't take her long to ready herself into a space suit making cure it was air tight she walked up to a rover and pulled out of the docking bay and toward the base.

Heading inside she walked around in wander looking over the various discarded items that littered the floor. As she entered the lounging area she noted the dust on everything and knew that it had been a few years since anyone had ever been in this room or any other room she came to. It was abandoned only thing that seemed to remain where the ghosts in heart of her love.

She had found her self wandering down one of the corridors when her intercom went off with a message from Claudia.

"Cmd Hayes this is the SDF-1 we are pinned down with gravity mines, we can not move. We need you to overload the reflex furnace and blow the base. The explosion will set us free, please hurry you our only hope."

"Roger"

Picking up the pace into a run toward the control room for the base she checks the layout on her wrist computer noting that the furnace was in the basement below the control room. Not even slowing down she rushes onto the elevator and sets it to take her to the furthest level. It didn't take long to set the furnace to overload and was given 15 minutes to escape she ran back to the elevator and went back up ready to make her escape.

As she moved quickly down a corridor a set of blast doors drop suddenly in her path, figuring she would just double back to another exit another set of blast doors close off the corridor trapping her in the space. Looking around she knew she was trapped this was probably going to be the end of her life. As she looked around at what she figured would be her tomb she notice a door to a crew quarters then the name on the door 'Riber'.

"Is that it your telling me you want me to join you my love?"

Walking through the door into the last room her love had ever lived in she took it all in before moving to the desk and taking his journal into her hands. She opened to read the last few entries before his death while awaiting hers.

Naruto moved through the skies of this red sand planet attacking the battle pods as quickly as he could. The speed of Anzu making him fly past enemies in blinding speeds only for them to explode moments after his pass over. He was prepared to double back for another attack when he received a distress call from the ATC.

"Mystic one, this is Macross ATC we lost contact which Cmd Hayes she maybe trapped, please Mystic one your the fastest unit please head to the base and rescue her."

"Roger, Mystic one to the rest of Mystic Squadron I have been order to retrieve the Commander. Lt Richardson your in charge, the rest of you follow his lead and be safe I don't want to have to bury any of my men."

He pulled the throttle to full and fired the boosters making to everyone seem like he teleported to the base in a flashing streak. Moving over the base he had Anzu scan the interior for the location of Lisa as he lower the talons for a quick emergency landing finally picking up her signal he landed with a loud thud sound jerking to a skidding halt as the talons dug into the ground to steady him. He didn't wait a single moment after he stopped with out even opening the canopy she performed a shunshin out of his cockpit.

While Naruto was looking for her she was thinking about both men who came into her life. Kyle was gone he left her to go to Mars to follow his dream never visiting her once he got there, heck she didn't even hear from him again even before the attack. Then there was Naruto a man of mystery who literally fell into her lap, he was young attractive and while haunted by his own past in some ways in others never let it get to him allowing the experiences to only make him stronger. In the last few months since he has been on the SDF-1 he has shown great strength and determination that combined with his sweet attitude and never ending smile has been a source of hope to everyone he meets. In the two months she got to know him she fell hard for him he would give anything for someone he cared about and his only dream was to be strong enough to protect them all. When weighing the two in her mind she realized now that she really did love Naruto more she wanted to be with him and now here she was about to die with out ever telling him.

She readily broke down in sobs when a hand gently found its self on her should, she turned to see the golden suit of the man she had come to love behind her. She couldn't believe it he was here right when she needed him ready to save her, she had a chance. She didn't have enough time to even fully process it when the room distorted and she found herself in a cockpit of an odd vessel that was unlike anything she had ever seen but the amount of golden color around her and the head of the pilot she knew she was on Anzu, and the ship of her beloved.

Naruto had her on Anzu and quickly while applying chakra to his eyes brain and muscles to allow him to increase his speed and reaction time took off pulling up in a 90 degree vertical climb to clear the explosion in time. He only stopped when he was sure they were clear and turned his head to look back at her.

"Lisa are you OK, I heard you where stuck and I panicked I thought I failed you like I had so many others."

Lisa looked at him stunned this strong powerful man was crying at the thought he lost her. The sight to her did not make him look weaker it made him stronger to her he was unafraid to express his emotions

"Oh Naruto thank you I thought I was going to die in there before just after I came to an epiphany."

Naruto listened to her talk he needed to hear her voice to be sure she was ok that she was alive, that she was here with him. He had already pulled back heading back into the loading dock of the now freed SDF-1. He knew he need more to make sure she was ok.

"Control this is Mystic one I have returned with Cmd Hayes, she is alive unharmed but very shaken up with permission I would like to escort her back to her quarters and make sure she is going to be ok. Please inform my squad that we will have debriefing at 0800 when we meet for tomorrows stand by duty." 

"Roger Mystic one, permission granted we will send out a message, just take good care of her ok Naruto."

"No need to ask me twice."

Settling Anzu down in it usual spot she opens the hatch pulling his helmet from his head and offers his had to Lisa who takes it with out hesitation. Helping her tong the wing ramp they head out of the bay not even taking time to remove their suits.

As they enter Lisa's quarters he helps her with her helmet and gently users her to the bathroom to get out of the suit. While he takes his off in the living room his uniform underneath. He waited when she walked out having t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms he gently takes her into his arms letting her cry out all her fears and anxieties.

"Naruto I can't be alone tonight would you stay and hold just for the night I need to feel contact so I know it is over."

Naruto nodded as he pulled off his uniform leaving him a pair of boxers and undershirt and gently pulled her into the bed only to lay beside her holding her as she snuggled into him in a need of reassurance. They stayed like that all night just holding each other to make sure that, that day was truly over.

**To be Continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wild Storm**

A.N. No they did not have sex, he just held her and comforted her. This though is the beginning of their relationship yes. I may have to start slowing down on chapters on the ones that have a little following to the cannon as a I watch the episode to get it all straightened out and add my own spin to it. In this case it was episode 8 Sweet Sixteen.

**Chapter 11:**

**Growing Annoyance and Relationships**

Naruto pulled back on the controls avoiding yet another barrage aimed at him. He rolled over heading straight down on the head of a battle pod firing numerous Static Shots rain down on the enemy. Just as he as about to connect with the pod it exploded allowing him to pass through it harmlessly before pulling out and hitting the boosters aiming at a large number of them. Feeding chakra again to this mind, eyes and muscles too keep up with the speed the Anzu vanished from normal sight only to appear a moment later behind the group before then all explode from being cut up by the razor wings. Sighing out as he now finished off the last volley of attackers and wandered how long till the pests attacked again.

Making his way to the White Dragon dressed in his dress uniform Naruto looks at his watch knowing he was running a little late for his date with Lisa. He hoped she wouldn't be mad as she too knew that the enemy has been randomly and relentlessly attacking them. He quickly made his way into the restraint and over to the table taking a moment to give her a passionate kiss. It had been a week since the Mars incident and the two stopped playing around were now happily together.

"Sorry I am late Lisa, the damned bastards are driving me up a wall they just keep it up."

"Yeah I know, its just one fight after another. Both of us hasn't even slept much in the last couple days."

Looked around noticing that the room seemed the decorations hanging up on the wall the number of people seemed to be a little more then usual as well. Looking back at Lisa he tilts his head a little.

"Lisa do you have any idea what is going on around here?"

Lisa giggles "I think your the only one who didn't love its Minmei's 16th birthday party."

She giggles again at his pout at being left out, as the girl in question walks up to the table.

"Hey Naruto, Cmd Hayes thank you for coming to my birthday party." She seemed to look at her blonde friend with a look that seemed to scream 'what did you get me'.

"Thank you Minmei I am sorry to say that I got lucky seems someone for got to give me my invitation."

The young girl looked at him with a gasp as soon as she realizes she forgot to invite him. She looks down sadly having forgot the man who become a good friend and a source of hope to the town and crew.

"I am sorry Naruto I didn't mean to forget yours, I thought I did."

Looking at the girl's sad face Naruto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled sincerely to her. He looked over at Lisa with a playful glint in his eyes that made her a little worried about what the blonde had planned.

"It's ok Minmei things happen, though not knowing I didn't know to get you a present so Ill have to improvise, how about a few magic trick?"

Lisa watched him with a raised eye brow at that wandering what he knew as magic she seen only one of his tricks that teleport thingy. Smiling as the girl now looked happy, she watched Naruto to see some more of his tricks.

"OK then the first trick I shall wall up a solid wall like I walk on the ground, heck Ill even walk on the roof."

Minmei giggled thinking he was pulling her leg as she watched him walk over the nearest wall putting one leg up on it. Then to her and the whole rooms amazement he kept walking up the wall and across the ceiling literally like he would on the floor.

"WOW! That's amazing Naruto. What else you going to do?"

"Hmm how about I just do some and surprise you." 

Just then he vanished and reappear in front of Minmei in a flicker of yellow light. He moved back smiling at the wide eyed girl, before going through some hand signs.

"**Henge no Jutsu**"

In a poof of smoke Naruto was gone, thinking he vanished for a moment only to have that idea tossed aside hearing a puppy bark. The whole room was in shock as a small blonde puppy looking up at them wagging its tail. Lisa was the first to be able to speak as she walked over to it gently petting it."

"Is that you Naruto?"

The puppy nodded showing that it understood the words and was indeed Naruto. Suddenly in a puff of smoke before them in a crouched position was the blonde ace.

"How was that as a present Minmei, I have some more but I am afraid they might level the restraint and I wouldn't want to do that."

Leaning over the happy exited girl who was nodding happily he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy 16th birthday sweetie"

Walking out of his office with a tired sigh having had to fight those bastards again. As he entered the hallway he noticed Lisa leaning against the wall waiting for him, smiling happily as his mood lighted at the sight of her.

"Naruto if you don't have any plans for this evening I was wandering if you would join me in my quarters for dinner. I would like to make you something special." 

Nodding she blushed and showed him a shy yet happy smile and turned skipping off after telling him to be there at 2000 hours.

After changing into something nice he now stood in Lisa's quarters smelling the sent of delicious auroamas in the air. As dinner was served the two sat there eating and chatting but never taking away from looking into each other eyes with pure love.

The evening was going well as she moved over gently sitting in Naruto's lap kissing him deeply, her arms wrapped around his neck while his around her waist. She knew tonight she wanted him she needed him to show her his love, she needed to like a woman. Gently picking her up holding her in his arms the kiss never breaking he carried her to the bedroom laying her softly on the bed. Finally breaking the kiss he started to kiss at where her jaw line and neck meet slowly sending shivers down her spin, both their hands undoing the buttons of their shirts helping each other discard the offending apparel. Working his way along her collarbone his hands working behind her undoing her bra and pushing it out of the way.

The sensuality continued till both of them were naked caressing each others bodies with tender touches and kisses. Naruto teasing her after working his way down to the apex where her legs meet, teasing her by never going for it right out but kissing around her pussy close enough to feel his hot breath on her lips making her shiver. She was screaming with pleasure crying out for him to stop teasing her to take her, working his way in his tongue gently running along the soft tender lips. The touch was there but barely making it tickle, her back arching up her back riving in pleasure, love and unending lust for this man. He slowed a little just as she was about to reach her climax keeping her just at the level of ready to blow but never letting her go over making it build making her scream his name in desire. After 15 minutes of keeping her at the brink he finally pushed the envelope making her climax with such force she nearly tore she sheets in her grip. After the explosion of lust was over she looked at him with begging jade eyes shimmering in the low light of the room.

"Take me please I need to feel you inside me, to be one with you."

Raising himself he crawls over her pressing his lips to her kissing her deeply, at the same time he lowered himself. He held the passionate kisses as he slowly pushed his member into her throbbing wet hole working it in letting her get used to him with each move feeling her moans against his lips. The two made love holding each other as they started to become one person emotionally connecting on a whole new level. After two hours of love and passion both having climaxed several time the collapsed into each others arms holding each other through out the night.

Naruto was once again fighting the annoying bastards as they attacked again he had lost one of his men this time Jefferson had been killed less then five minutes ago. Naruto flew around the enemy carving them up with his wings with a finesse he had never shown before, his soul pouring into his love of flying for his desire to protect the home where his love watched him fight. This time something caught his attention one of the pods off to the back stood out, it was designed differently and was a little larger then the others making him feel it must be the leader he smiled to himself.

"What do we have here, I think its time for a little payback." 

**To be Continued!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wild Storm**

A.N. First I would like to thank RoyalTwinFang, Aizakku and Phnxfyr1 for their reviews, like all authors I like to hear good things about my story and makes me glad to write it when I do. Nest I would like to cover why I named it Anzu, Zu in Sumeria-Akkadian mythology is a divine storm bird in Persian culture it was called Anzu (least that's what my research tells me). Last note so you all know I do have line breaks when I type this and did not know till recently that they do no appear when I upload the story. Now on with the show the first battle between Naruto and Khyron the Backstabber.

**Chapter 12:**

**Anzu's Breath**

Staring at a single battle pod that stood out against the army of them Naruto seethed, if this was the leader he was responsible for many deaths of his comrades. Pushing the throttle open as he flew at the new advisory swaying around the battle field on his approach carving up any enemy units that got in his way. His incoming attack was right on the money, that was until a single shot hit him in the back of his left wing making him miss his target by only a few millimeters pulling back on the controls and lowering the throttle till it was at dead stop arched the bird into roll aiming to come down on top of the single pod. As he get close enough Naruto pulled the lever to switch into mecha mode then pushed the button on his right side to deploy the right wing blade for a slashing strike at the enemy. The pod moved barely missing the lethal blow form the razor sharp wing, though the laser cannon on top was not so lucky as it was split in two. Naruto pulled back to prepare a second strike when he received a message over his com channel from a strange voice, his well trained ear picked up the duel octaves that would have made the voice sound like it have been run through synthesizer.

"_Greeting Micromian, so your the one I heard about the one that killed thousands in a single attack. It will be my pleasure to destroy you and prove the might of Lord Khyron._"

Naruto knew this kind they liked to hear themselves talk, decided to check his theory about this being the bastard in charge.

"So then I take it your the one ordering all the attacks on us?" 

"_Of course allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Khyron Kravshera commander of this mechanized division, and what name will I add to my list of victories this day._" 

"I am Lt Naruto Uzumaki commander of the Mystic squad and pilot of Anzu."

Naruto now had his answer and gave his name in kind as to be honorable and polite. He may had the bastard and want to end him but that didn't mean he couldn't be polite. Not waiting for another monologue Naruto utilized the kinjutsu skills that Killer Bee taught him in the early parts of the war striking out with skill and percussion. The was dodged barely being missed be another death blow Khyron used one of the cannons to fire at the back of Naruto. Moving fast the blow only tore into the side instead of the middle, but the blow through him into a spin. Naruto was not to let it slow him down raised the left air in mid spin and fired a single lightning shot for the enemy cockpit, while mostly dodged gave the blow hard matching damage.

Firing the thrusters Naruto moved as more shot rang out from the arm cannons, thinking fast how to use this to his advantage he increased the distance a little flying though a group of battle pod slicing up a few with his sword as the continuing fire from their own commander took out quite a few other. Naruto noticed they where crippled in one but not destroyed came up with an idea, stabbing through one and grabbing another from behind turned flying at the pompous leader using his men as a shield. He was right knowing it wouldn't be a deterrent as Khyron kept firing at him, making him shake his head at such an act as to kill you own men reminded him of so many enemies that he took down in the shinobi war that did the same to their allies with out a second thought. The plan worked as he got close enough he tore his sword out and let go of both giving him a little room as they explode in a flash of fire shielding him from view of his enemy. In a fast dove and a creasent slash followed but an outward slash took in a smooth motion that made it look like a single move took off both cannon arms and the legs. Turning the sword in his hand to make an upward that would have split him down the center the pod fired its boosters dodging it.

"_Damn you micromian we will meet again but before I go Ill give you a going away present. Good luck protecting your ship._"

Naruto heard the insane laugh as she switched to flight mode and turned to the ship seeing all the other pilots fighting the battle pods. He didn't think Khyron would even hesitate to destroy them to get SDF-1, pushing Anzu forward firing his boosters to get there as soon as possible. Switching back to mecha mode he turned to the enemy fleet in time to see them all fire at once on the fortress. He watched as the rain for fire started to get closer ready to deploy his wing blades to us them to cut as many missile as deflect as many energy beams as he could knowing he wouldn't make it but might be able to save enough of the ship to save those in side. Just as he was going to hit the button to deploy the blades a single word ran through his mind 'Wind Barrier' repeating it in his head a new button popped out of the console, he knew this meant a new ability for Anzu he hit it hoping it was something he can use in this situation.

The moment the button was hit both wings detached from his back and slid down only to the right hand linking together as the arm out stretched. The blades began to spin in the palm of the hand as feather like protrusions on the wings opened up releasing a white energy. The energy quickly gathered and expanded into a dome like shape over him and the SDF-1, and just in time as the rain of destruction hit hurricane looking barrier stopping it in an instant. Naruto couldn't believe his luck he got the right ability to save them all, but as soon as he thought it he realized the danger of this ability as he felt his own chakra being sucked from him. He now knew the barrier used his chakra and Anzu's energy to make an impassable barrier but if goes on to long would kill him from chakra exhaustion. Barely hanging on as the last of the barrage was over the barrier lowered itself and the wing automaticly returned to where they belonged on his back. He was barely still awake when he used the intercom to send out a message.

"This is Mystic one to Macross ATC, requesting immediate pick up. I am out of power and loosing consciousness."

The moment those words left his mouth everything went black as Anzu drifted freely.

**To be Continued!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wild Storm**

A.N. So now Anzu has a powerful new ability but it has a massive cost too. I had to think on this one as it will deal with episode 9 'Miss Macross', on how to get Naruto into it and while the Oiroke no Jutsu just for fun but decided against it.

**Chapter 13:  
Pageant and a Show**

Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a familiar white room, he still felt a little weak and stiff from chakra exhaustion but would be back to normal in another day or two. He looks over to to his side feeling a presence in the room. He had to smile at the cute looking Lisa in the chair at his bed leaning over sleeping in the crook of her arms on the mattress next to his leg. Gently he reached over running his finger through her hair moving it from her cute face, as he did she slowly stirred waking up. It was fast too as soon as she was awake she was in a flash that could rival Hiraishin she was in his lap hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Oh god you had me so scared, when they got you back in the hanger and out of Anzu nothing they could do could wake you"

"Shh its ok, I am alright just drained that last ability took a lot out of me to shield so much in such a large area. All I could think about when I realized what that bastard was going to do was try to protect you all as much as possible I was ready at that point to die to protect everyone especially you."

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her deeply holding her close to him taking in her warmth and love greedily. They had been so much into each other that they didn't notice more people come in until they heard someone coughing to get their attention. Lisa literally leap from his lap and stood at attention upon seeing who was there, before them both was a stoic Captain though Naruto trained to see such thing notice the mirth in the old man's eyes. Behind him was a now Cmd Roy Fokker with a 'I caught you' grin on his face and said mans girlfriend Lt Cmd Claudia Grant holding the same look on her face.

"I see you awake Uzumaki, good. Now may I as what that was you used to keep us alive?"

"Sir that was a new ability that I found out Anzu had just before the assault. Its called Wind Barrier though its energy not wind, apparently when I reach a point a new attack name will pop into my mind."

"Now why did you pass out after words you had air I know that even though the cells on Anzu where drained?"

"Well you remember the abilities I talked about in my past, we can do them thank to an energy my people learned to use called chakra. Chakra in a text book term is the physical energy of the body combined with the spiritual, it allows us to do lots of things. Now the reason I looks consciousness is because that barrier also used up a large potion of this energy if anyone other then me tried the barrier it would killed them in a fraction of a second. Its not something I can use regularly even now my chakra hasn't fully refilled but should in another day or so." 

Nodding he walks over and sets two small boxes on Naruto's lap before stepping back.

"For valor above and beyond I here by present to you the Medal of Valor and will put your name if for the Navy Cross. You have once again proven that our initial trust in you was worth it, you are strong leader and an outstanding pilot and person so as of today you will be given wartime commission to Lieutenant Commander, I will also see about increasing you squadron size. Now get rested up and don't let the Commander keep you up alight with certain activities, I need you well rested you and you Anzu are going to be the special guest presenter at the Miss Macross Pageant. The whole crew and all the citizens want to see their savior."

The three made their way out of the room leaving a blushing Naruto and Lisa, Roy and Claudia snickering didn't help any either. Lisa knew that Claudia was going to give her the fifth degree for this information. Looking over at Lisa he had to ask.

"Miss Macross Pageant?"

"Yeah we thought it up as a way to boost moral for the crew and civilians on board."

"Hmm a beauty pageant, so you going to enter I have it on high authority you are the sexiest most beautiful woman on this ship?"

She blushed deeply at his comment as she looked him in the eyes kissing him again for saying the right complement.

"You biased you know that there is no way I am pretty enough to win that."

"Don't sell you self short you have the most beautiful jade green eyes I have ever seen, a soft innocent looking face a svelte body that is perfectly proportional, and legs that just wont quit. You are more then capable of winning your smart, and I heard you sing in the show the morning after 'that night' so I know you got a great voice."

She couldn't talk anymore the blood that had all rushed to her face she was afraid if she opened her mouth it would escape and she would bleed to death.

Lisa wanted to enter but with the Captain being one of the judges she was needed to as XO to be on the bridge. She was a little disappointed and hoped Naruto wouldn't be upset with her for not entering.

The show went off without a hitch as Minmei had her night to shine, she had showed her cuteness and her singing abilities off. She was so excited as she sat with the other five contestants.

"While we await the results I would like to introduce tonight guest presenter who will announce the winner and present to them the crown I give you the hero of Macross and pilot of the miracle craft the Anzu Lt Cmd Naruto Uzumaki." 

Minmei went wide eyed at the news and a little disappointed that neither Naruto not Rick had told her. Hearing a sound that did not sound like a jet and the hearing the gasps from the audience she looks up at the giant golden bird circling around over head. As it looped around a golden flash of light covered it expanding fast and in a fraction of a second the bird turned into a giant golden mecha that looked more like and angel or a deity then it did the Valkyries, remembering how they looked from the day this adventure started. The mecha landed softly with in a crouch.

On board Anzu Naruto knew what to do from what they told him to make an entrance and he was only half done. He knew that only a hand full of people had ever seen his Shunshin which was apparent when he asked for them to put a few leaves on the stage for it and the weird look she got for his request. Naruto removed his helmet setting it in the seat behind him and focused on the stage next to the announcer before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

On the stage just after the Anzu had landed it took barely a few moment everyone gawking at the magical looking robot. Minmei as well as she tried to put her mind around the fact that this was what Naruto flied it was so beautiful and powerful looking. Just then the wind picked up on stage sending the strategically places leaves into a quick typhoon. As quickly as it came it went and standing next to a shocked announcer was Naruto himself still in his flight suit, The effects where instant most of the women in the audience where practically drooling at the sight of the powerful muscles that rippled under the golden skintight flight suit. Smiling as the announcer gave him the mike and a stage hand brought him as the bars of light make their way up measuring the choices of the people. Naruto begins to speak as all the votes are tallied.

"And we have a winner, the winner and first miss macross is Lynn Minmei!"

The cheering was deafening as Naruto walks over placing the crown on her head smiling brightly as she does. He whispers in the ear of his friend that he is proud of her and to walk slowly toward Anzu before vanishing in another shunshin. She makes her way over to the mecha as it raises its arm and setting its hand down on stage the miss macross throne strapped to the palm of it. After Minmei is sitting in the throne he raises the arm high over his head as he faces the audience letting them see her. The effect was perfect it looked like a golden angel thrusting her up into heaven, the effect was complete when he raised the wings in a way he did when he need his mecha to fly. Inside Anzu he smiled at the sound of admiration his young friend was getting.

It was later that night when she got home to her quarters, unbeknownst to many Naruto had been staying in her room ever since the night they made love.

"I am sorry if I disappointed you love, I tried to get into the pageant to make you proud of me but with the Captain judging I needed to be on the bridge."

Getting up off the couch he wraps his arms around her pulling her into him as she looks down into her eyes smiling brightly before kissing her deeply.

"I am already proud of you and prouder to be with such a gorgeous intelligent successful woman. It was a mixed bag I wouldn't have minded you in, not for me for you so you can understand what I see in you, and that your radiance woman with no equal. But didn't want you in cause I like to monopolize you all to my self."

A lecherous grin spread across his face as he kissed her yet again deeper and more passionate then before, carefully carrying her to the bedroom where he showed her his feeling for her for several hours into the night.

**To be Continued!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wild Storm**

A.N. Last chapter I tried a few times to work in Lisa and nothing I tried fit right, so I opted for her to have to cover the fact the Captain was involved then having Naruto cheer her up at the end. The amount of chapters I will be putting out a day to one a day with maybe one day skipped. There is two reasons for this 1: I have been on vacation which is why I have been able to pump out the last 13 chapters that quickly and my vacation is over now and have to work again, 2: There is another story I have in my head I am itching to put down , with my attention issues I have to have a second focus or it will drive me insane … er .

**Chapter 14:**

**Things that come between**

Naruto had lead his squadron into the battle with the enemies, he was sick of these guys they were relentless and very annoying. Pulling up after hitting another pod with his lightning gun ripping it apart before the inevitable explosion. Sending orders to his squad after finishing up in this area to regroup. While he was joining up with Skull squadron he was listening over the com to the argument between Lisa and Rick he know while Rick was his friend the two of them didn't like each other in the least. Lisa was a sweet kind woman but when on the bridge she was all business making Rick think she was nothing more then a sourpuss. Flying below the pilot in question to get a good look at the damage he shook his head.

"Mystic one to control I am afraid Cmd Hayes that I have to side with Rick on this I can see the damage and he would be nothing more then a liability quick enough." 

As soon as Roy agreed ordering Rick's squad back to the SDF-1 Naruto sighed he could basically hearing Lisa seethe at the two of them for taking Rick's side over her's in the argument. He knew she would probably be angry at him but could not risk the pilot's life by just agreeing with her because they were together.

He had just set Anzu down and climbed down entering the hallway to his office, he caught a sight he was not hoping to see a red faced Lisa standing at the squad room door.

"Lieutenant Commander a word his you would?"

Looking around the hallway no one was even around and she used his rank, he felt a little sick he knew she was pissed at him. Closing his eyes hoping he could make her see reason in this matter, Naruto had been in situations like this long enough it wasn't the order that pissed her off it was he was willing to side with someone other then her. He also realized before the Miss Macross pageant that she was a little lacking in the self esteem department, and with her boyfriend siding against her it hurt her.

"Sure Commander, in my office then?"

Following him in to the office as he held the door open for her shutting it when the two where in he made his way behind his desk looking up at her as he sat down and waited for her to explode on him, he didn't wait long.

"How dare you, how dare you humiliate me like that by contradicting my orders on open com. You made me look like a fool, should have known you would choose you buddy like that, men are all the same!"

"It was never about that ma'am, never once was it to humiliate you Roy and I as veteran pilots saw that he was right we were not willing to risk the life of a pilot even one to stupid to realize the danger he was in."

She snarled at his calm tone her anger riddled mind he was now being condescending. Naruto saw the rage in her eyes no answer would have one in that response other then giving in and saying he was wrong, but doing so could get someone hurt she had to know that she had to listen to people with experience in some areas or it would cost a life and destroy her inside.

"Very well Lieutenant Commander I guess that it, I will be taking my key back then since you obviously are just out to humiliate me."

Sighing trying to keep his face neutral while he hurt inside he pulled a spare copy of a key to her quarters back she had given him and placed it in her out stretched hand.

"This is foolish I choose no one other then the life of a pilot, I was not playing favorites."

"Bullshit, I had listened to the pilot he said he would be fine so you undermined my authority."

With out another word she stormed out of his office leaving a straight faced Naruto behind. To protect himself as he had done so many times before he slipped on a mask a mask to hide his pain, but unlike his old happy idiot mask this was cold and hard.

It had been a week since that day Lisa had been driving the bridge crew up a wall, while Naruto barely spoke this his mend other then giving his orders and asking debriefing questions. When his shifts where over he would head to his quarters and lock himself in, all but the last day of that week. While the enemy was firing off warning shots and destroying the radar antenna one of the stray beams stuck on of the wings of Anzu, the super metal it was made of wasn't distroyed but it took serious damage that interfered with his flying capabilities.

On the bridge the captain was starting to get a little annoyed with his XO's attitude as of late. His bridge crew had gone to being reluctant to even report for duty thinking the brig would be more operable then dealing his their Commander.

"Cmd Hayes, I want you to personally report to Cmd Fokker and having him issue a pilot to take you out in the Cat's Eye. I want you to send back signals to serve as our eyes out there."

"But Sir .."

"That is an order Commander!"

His tone was one that said that there was no if and or buts this order. Silently the rest of the bridge even her best friend cheered a little at the thought of her being out of their hair a little while. While the rest of the crew was worried about when she does return Claudia came up with an idea, she quickly did what both the captain and her friend forgot was an option in their anger and called Roy's office to set her plan into action.

Standing in a flight suit and not his normal gold one Naruto went over the preflight check on the Cat's Eye. When Lisa walked in glaring at him as she too stood in a flight suit.

"What are you doing here!" 

She had to flinch a little at the cold emotionless mono toned voices that answered her. She since he appeared had never seen him so closed off, she had heard rumors of him shutting out the world but took them as that seeing him like this hurt her a little. She still wouldn't give up her attitude toward him right now she felt betrayed by what he did that day.

"I am to pilot the Cat's Eye, that is my order ma'am."

He finished his check never looking at her once before climbing into the pilot's seat and sealing the canopy.

"This is Cat's Eye recon to control all systems check, permission requested to take off."

"Granted, safe trip Cat's eye."

With out a word of thanks to the control he pulled the craft onto the launch pad and opened the throttle launching them forward and into the stars. Little sis either of them expect just where this trip would take them.

**To be Continued!**


	15. AN

**Wild Storm**

_A.N._: _I have been trying for months to get this chapter not writing an__ything else I wanted while trying but after watching the episode a several times and writing this chapter at least 2 dozen times and it still not feel right I have to come to terms that I am blocked on this story. I can leave it up until inspiration strikes again or put this up for adoption. After much thought I will put it up but will also keep this version up and if it hits me again ill continue. If though someone has written a better version I will leave it to them._

**Challenge:** I have issued a challenge out there and will also be trying my own had at it, its posted on my profile and in the forums both of which are hard to get anyone to see them. Fanfiction is not set up well for challenges, I think they should make a place for them something like where they have Beta, oh well here is the challenge.

**Naruto Marvel Bloodline Challenge**

I am hereby issuing a new challenge to all who wish to take it up.

1: Naruto will have a bloodline based one or more select Marvel Comics characters, these characters are;

Iceman: This power is self explanatory he will be able to take ice form, the ice slide, and control ice powers.

Human Torch: Same as Iceman just with fire powers, fire form and flight.

Magneto: Another self explanatory power use any trick Magneto himself would use.

Hulk: This one is a little more involved but not overly so. Naruto should have half of Hulks power limits but will have a sleeker form that's needed for the movement of a ninja. Later on he can augment more strength, jumping distance and durability with chakra.

Spiderman: I am a little hesitant about this one cause of the one form the sound four. If you use this one use movie version (Built in web shooters not tech based).

Invisible Woman/Shadowcat: This is a combo one but together have a useful power for a ninja or assassin, you can limit or get rid of the invisible shields to weaken it a little but needs to have invisibility and phasing powers.

Storm: Can manipulate the weather and fly same as Ororo.

Quicksilver: No need to weaken him, yes he is strong (or fast in you want to put it right) but not The Flash fast he would basicly move about three fourths the speed of his father's jutsu but wouldn't have to stop moving when attacking.

If you have an Marvel character you want to use instead let me know and how you want to augment it as a bloodline to see if it fits the challenge in my head.

2: Naruto must awaken the bloodline in one of four major turning points; Forbidden Scroll, Wave Bridge Battle, Forest of Death, or Valley of the End. So has to get them before shuppiden.

3: Pairings may be up to 3 females, no heavy harem it needs to be about the story and not mindless sex. Pairings maybe any female in the Naruto Universe other then Sakura (I don't like her in the beginning and that carries though even if I can stand her more now.) or Tsunade (She is old enough to be is grandmother and that's just gross she maybe a mother figure if you don't have Kushina alive), Kushina (If alive that is, the mother insect too is gross couldn't ever imagine doing that with my mom without hurling.)

Let me know if you wish to take up the challenge through PMs as well as when the first chapters are up and I will make a section in my profile linking it to your story under the challenge heading.

_Shawis Relzair_


End file.
